adventure time with Fiona and cake episode 1
by blackfluffycat
Summary: rated M just incase adventure time with Fiona and Cake- We get a seek peek into Marshall Lee The Vampire King's life on one odd day when he meets someone new to AAA. But does he find out what this teen girl, or looks like a teen, has to do with the mushroom war. the show belongs to the creators not me and the only character that belongs to me is Lexi the Cat/Human. episode 2 comin


Marshalls Ill with the love bug

Marshall lee woke up lying on his bed. ~wait did I fall asleep?... no I should be crashing Gum-Brain's ball (that's Marshall's name for prince Gumball) so why was I sleeping?~ He heard a thud and looked over at the door. Standing there was a girl that looks about six teen, brown flowing hair with bangs, black cat ears and a black tail, sparkling bright blue eyes and a perfect face. That was all he could take in before he noticed his bass in her hands. "Oh sugar covered doughnuts he's awake!" the girl said surprized. Before she could run Marshall pinned her to the wall making her drop the bass in surprize. "you do know I could rip you apart and eat your brain and limbs for coming into my home" He said with a grin. "For first you're not a zombie you're a vampire, Second u don't even drink blood." The girl said Matter of factly. "It was nice meeting you but I got to run!" she flashed her cat like fangs at him and kicked him in the ribs, picked up the bass and ran out Marshall's house/cave. Marshall floated out after her.

One and half hours later-

They were now on top of the houses in the candy kingdom. The girl is leaping from roof to roof and Marshall Lee floating behind her getting closer every second. The girl looked back to see Marshall almost at arm's reach. She then looked in front of her again to see the jump was far too long and she would not make it. An amazing idea came to her and she knew if she took any longer she would end up dead. She then jumped off the roof throwing Marshall Lee's beloved bass axe over to the other side of the roof hoping that he would go get it and while she got away, she dropped down into the dark alley landing on her side and cutting her leg on a sharp object. She looked quickly at her leg and saw that the cut was huge, if she doesn't mend it soon she would bleed out and die. She pulled herself behind a dumpster and sat with her back on the wall with my knees close to her chest and she breathed heavily and shakily. She could feel herself getting weaker. Before she blacked out she saw Marshall Lee the vampire king's face with a huge grin glued to it and he said "silly silly kitty" then it all went dark.

Lexi woke up when she felt something cold go up her top. She then noticed she wasn't in her house and she was pressed against something cold. She turned her head to see Marshall Lee in the corner of her eye. He had the biggest grin ever and once he saw her move and that her eyes were open, showing that she was awake, he squeezed lexi's super large chest getting her to moan. Lexi's cheeks were burning and then she was pinned down by Marshall. Marshall was now on top of her, he thought she looked so cute when she blushed, it made her eyes glitter. Lexi struggled and wiggled trying to get away from under his weight but stopped and yelped with pain as Marshall pushed his knee into lexi's leg which he had bandaged up. "Stop it!" Lexi cried. He did but he put his knee somewhere else, Marshall pushed his knee right between her legs. Lexi's moan was muffled by Marshall Lee pressing their lips together roughly. Lexi struggled but after a while found herself kissing him back. They were kissing for hours and then they fell asleep. Lexi woke up again and found the bed empty and she had no shorts on and her bra was ripped. ~great~ she thought then put her shorts on and found her top and left. While Lexi was walking she started singing unknowing of the vampire flouting above her. Marshall Lee started singing along too.

Every night I rush to my bed

With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes

I'm going outta my head

Lost in a fairytale

Can you hold my hands and be my guide?

Clouds filled with stars cover your skies

And I hope it rains

You're the perfect lullaby

What kind of dream is this?

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true

My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere

Baby, long as you're here

I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my...

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

I mention you when I say my prayers

I wrap you around all of my thoughts

Boy, you're my temporary high

I wish that when I wake up you're there

To wrap your arms around me for real and tell me you'll stay by my side

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies

And I hope it rains

You're the perfect lullaby

What kind of dream is this?

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true

My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere

Baby, long as you're here

I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my...

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

Tattoo your name across my heart

So it will remain...

Not even death can make us part

What kind of dream is this?

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true

My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere

Baby, long as you're here

I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my...

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

Lexi looked up to see Marshall Lee above her and she smiled making her bright blue eyes sparkle.

**Continuing… **


End file.
